Jaune's Harem
by Paul A Thompson
Summary: I do not own this story


Jaune arc was walking down the streets of remnant as the Grimm attacked as his friends were killed around him. He saw pyrrah being torn in half blood going everywhere. He didn't care. All he saw was his mistress.. a black haired haired milf with a fire in her eye's as she said.

"Jaune~ Jaune?..JAUNE!."

And with that final shout Jaune awoke from his crazy fucked up dream as he blushed and looked at the red head who he saw get torn in half in his dream. Pyrrah would smile at him as she giggle that cute giggle which made Jaunes face light up with red as she said.

"Heh sorry for waking you sleeping beauty. But if you don't awaken from you're slumber we will miss the first class this year!."

Jaune rolled his eyes at his female big breasted friend as she giggled waiting for a reply. So Jaune gave her one.

"Oh shit is it really that time? Sorry pyrrah let's go.

Jaune forgot he always slept naked so as he flung off the bed sheets his monster limp thick cock stood there slowly dangling from between his legs as he looked at a red faced nose bleeding pyrrah with a lewd expression on her face.

"Um.. what are you so flustered about?..

Jaune asked confused as all pyrrah did was point down at his monster cock dangling as jaune raised a eye brow and looked down at it then looked back up with a 'oh shit.' Expression on his face as he said with a sigh.

"Fuck.. me.."

Pyrrah smirked as she heard this as she said in a lewd voice as she crawled over like a kitty cat winking at him.

"That would be my pleasure~."

Jaune blushes more as he grabs a blanket and throws it over pyrrah's face as he then makes his escape but not before dressing as he gets dressed into his tight jeans which pressed into his crotch as he slipped on his socks and pants before hand and grabs a black tank top and slips it on as he grabs his hoodie and places it over his head as he feels someone tugging on his belt as he puts his hoodie on he see's pyrrah trying to grab his cock though his jeans as he smacks that thot softly and runs away put the door with his weapons and books as he hears behind him.

"Jaune! Jaune wait! Wait for me!.."

After a few minutes of running for his virginity's sake he gets to the classroom of the milf professor glynda her giant melon sized breasts bounced as he got in. She sighed as she looked at him and smiled. But said sternly.

"Hmm one minute early?. Damn you really wanted to be in my class today didn't you mister arc?."

To which Jaune respondes between pants as he was out of breath.

"Yeah.. s.. sorry.. just had some physical education classes so I thought I would end it by reaching class by only.. running.. really works out you're thighs.."

Glynda chuckled softly and said.

"Well get to you're seat mr arc~."

The way she said it was so.. erotic~ mr arc~ he liked the sound of that. He shakes his head fast as he sighs and says.

"Sorry of course miss goodwitch."

Jaune walked to his seat but could feel Glynda's eye's watching him. When he turned to get a peak he saw her as she didn't notice him seeing her watching his ass move left to right and left to right as she noted aloud.

"Hmm you're thighs have been working out recently~ good job."

She bit her lip as she sat down after writing on the board what they would be covering today. 'sex education.' Glynda would then sit down crossing her leg over the other as she gave Jaune a seductive wink before sighing. Ten minutes pass and everyone was in the classroom. They all took there seats but one person was missing. Pyrrah as the door swung open and pyrrah strode into the classroom and said to Glynda.

"Sorry I was late. I had to clean my bed. Spilt some water this morning."

She smiled as Glynda said it was alright and pyrrah took her place next to Jaune in the same row. No one else was in his row as Glynda turned off the lights and explained why they were learning this today and why professor ozpin said so As he sighed and watched as Glynda turned on the movie and everyone went silent. Jaune felt something on his crotch area as he blushed seeing in the darkness pyrrah's red nails digging into his jeans as a small zip could of been heard if the movie wasn't playing abit loud. As his zip was moved pyrrah's hand felt inside the hole as she acted completely normal. He knew if he reacted people would see and everybody would believe pyrrah's side of the story and he would be for ever known as 'class wanker Jaune.' So he sighed and let himself grit his teeth and grunt and softly moan through it as he felt his monster he found as the predator's hand grab his prey as he moaned softly while she took it out as it barely fitted out of his zipper as his cock erected infront of her as it was now larger then before. He felt pyrrah's hand on his monster's tip as she pulled back his fore skin and rubbed the tips hole with her thumb and traced small circles around it as he groaned feeling his shaft being jerked off by a pro. Who knew pyrrah would watch porn or even do this to someone. He groaned and softly moaned through his teeth as the movie was still being loud as jaune's member quivered and out came small amounts of pre cum as he blushed and whispered.

"Please.. do

But of course it was already too late as pyrrah's snake like tongue licked his tip which made him go stiff as his cock spurted more cum out for her. She would softly and quietly giggle which vibrated his cock more as he felt her mouth swallow his cock whole as he grabbed her head feeling her bite softly as if saying with out actually saying. 'Try and get me off and I'll bite harder.' Jaune gulped as he let go and let her bob her head up and down sucking his monster cock as his balls where still full but not for long as she then started to lick and wet her hands and with that she was jerking his shaft off while she gagged softly and quietly on his monster cock at the speed of light as he blushed feeling her hand go up and down so fast without any problem as he moaned softly. He was close as she could feel it as she kept jerking him off as he knew if she got off his cock it would go everywhere as she was about to let her mouth separate from his shaft as he did what he only knew in that moment to do. He grabbed her red hair and forced her down his shafts length as his monster cock went to the back of her throat and down it slightly as he groaned opening his mouth a moan left his mouth not as loud as he dreaded but not as quiet as he hoped as he coughed playing it off as he came down her throat his monster's tip shooting out a large amount of cum as cum spurted into pyrrah's throat and squirted like ropes across her throat as he let her head go as she pulled off slowly to be careful she kept every single piece of cum in her mouth as she pulled off with a 'pop' ing sound as she looked at him with a lustful look as the lights cane back on and Jaune out his monsters limp cock into his jeans as he sighed as he looked back at pyrrah and saw her gulp his cocks erotic royal cock as he blushed. Seeing her lustful eyes.. everyone left as jaune was getting up. Someone called out his name.

Jaune


End file.
